Just Hang On
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: A one-shot based on the promo for 1X13 "T.R.A.C.K.S.". One of the team sacrifices themself for Coulson on the train. Grief and despair follow. Later on, a mysterious force shakes the hospital at the very end. (Not a very good summary.)
1. Chapter 1

It all started as a simple undercover mission. Their task was to go undercover as a family on a train that was hot on the trail of the Clairvoyant. It started simple then it took a turn for the very worse. Then the gunmen attacked and everything went completely downhill.

* * *

(Flashforward)

"Skye, get back!" Coulson roared as the gunman threw open the door. The gunman smiled and held up his gun. "Get back!"

Skye scrambled back and the gunman took aim at Coulson. Fear washed through her. "No!" she screamed and she jumped in front of Coulson as the gun fired. She fell to the ground with a thud.

Coulson stared in disbelief at the injured Skye and then to the smiling gunman. Rage filled him like a balloon and he lunged at the gunman, knocking him to the ground and then knocking him out with a heavy slug to the head with his fist.

He ran back over to Skye and took her in his arms. She was bleeding heavily and her breathing was already very shallow. Panic and grief overtook him, he didn't know what to do. She was fading very fast.

"Oh God, hold on. Just hold on." he cried, cradling her in his arms. Skye was non-responsive, blood still flowed from the bullet wound in her chest.

"Coulson!" His head whipped around and saw Simmons and Fitz in complete disbelief. Simmons rushed over and tried to treat Skye's wounds. Her blood covered the biochemist's hands. "Fitz!" Simmons cried. "Get help!" Fitz quickly ran off.

"Skye, can you hear me?" Simmons asked. No response. "Skye?"

"It's no use Jemma, she can't hear you." Coulson said. "All we can do is to try and stop the bleeding, nothing else."

Simmons returned to Skye's wounds, but there was just too much blood. They were running out of time and hope.

* * *

(Some Amount of Time Later)

The team watched as a team of SHIELD medical agents took Skye away. Ward remained speechless as he saw Skye being wheeled away unconscious.

"Will she be ok?" Fitz asked. "Will she be ok?"

Simmons shook her head, "I don't know, there was a lot of blood. A lot of blood, just way too much."

"The medical team will see what they can do." Coulson said solemnly. "But I don't know if there is anything to do."

Coulson watched as Ward silently stalked off. May looked at Coulson, "I'll go talk to him." she said, and she went after Ward.

"I don't know if there is anything that can be done." Coulson sighed. "All we can do is wait."

* * *

(Later On)

Coulson sat outside of Skye's hospital room waiting for any kind of news on her. But secretly, he didn't want to know. There was no telling what could happen.

He stood at the sound of the door opening and turned to see a doctor walk out of the room. "So," Coulson said. "How is she?"

The doctor looked at him with a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, but she didn't make it."

Tears clouded Coulson's eyes, "What?"

"She didn't make it. She lost way too much blood and the bullet badly damaged her heart. Her body couldn't circulate the blood and oxygen she needed. Her body gave up on her. I'm sorry."

Coulson numbly shook his head, "It's not your fault, there was nothing you could do." He turned and went down the hallway without saying another word to the doctor.

He reached the waiting room where the rest of the team was waiting.

Simmons stood, "How is she?" she asked. "Is she ok?"

Coulson's jaw twitched, "S-She, um, she didn't make it.." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. "She's gone."

Ward, who was leaning on the wall, suddenly clenched his fist and slammed it into the wall. He stalked off in a cloud of grief.

"W-What do you mean?" Simmons stammered. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She lost too much blood and the bullet damaged her heart. Her body couldn't keep her alive anymore." Coulson replied, trying not to cry.

Simmons started to cry and she fell into Fitz's arms. Fitz's face was frozen in a look of disbelief. He tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Skye's blood was still dried on her hands, and she felt like she failed to help.

May stood quietly, grief showing on her face.

"T-there," Coulson began, "There was nothing we could do. But she died protecting me, I feel like that should've been me. I shouldn't be here anyway. I should've stayed dead after the Battle of New York. I shouldn't be here."

The four agents stared at the face of grief.

* * *

(Some Time Later)

The cold light filtered above Skye's lifeless body. The room stayed quiet, not a single sound trekked into the room. A strange force found its way into the room and focused around Skye.

The room shuttered, like a miniature earthquake had just occurred. Then everything in the room settled back into place.

The sheets of the bed quivered with movement. A gasping sound echoed throughout the room. More faint movement ruffled the sheets of the bed. Another gasp echoed and Skye's eyes snapped open with life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. This is what I think will happen in the episode. I think Skye will be the one to get hurt, and the power (what ever the heck it is) mentioned in "Seeds" will save her at the very end. I know this probably isn't that good, but thanks for reading. Please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we at least see her for one last time?" Simmons asked. "Just one more time?"

Coulson's lip quivered, 'I- I don't know if the doctor will let us, but I guess we could go say our goodbyes." he replied.

Coulson led Simmons, Fitz, and May down the hallway where he met the doctor. "Is it alright if I let them say their goodbyes to her?" Coulson asked. "It's all they want."

"Yes. It's all I can do." the doctor replied. "You can say your goodbyes, but keep it brief. She'll have to be sent, um, elsewhere soon."

Coulson gulped, he knew that the doctor meant that Skye would be sent to the morgue soon. He numbly nodded, "We'll keep it brief."

The doctor waved them in, but they stopped frozen and stared at what they saw.

"W-Where is she?" Fitz stammered. "Where did she go?"

Skye's bed lay empty, her body was nowhere in sight. She had completely disappeared into thin air.

Coulson turned to face the doctor, "What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded. "Where is she?!"

"I-I am just about dumbfounded as you are!" the doctor exclaimed. "She was just in here!"

"And how does a dead person just get up and walk out?" May said.

Coulson frowned, "It isn't the first time." he stated. He turned to the doctor, "Get medical agents to search this hospital in very possible place." The doctor nodded and ran out the room.

"What use is that going to do?" Fitz asked. "She's _dead_."

Coulson shook his head, "No, it's possible. It's possible that she's still alive somehow."

* * *

Ward walked down the endless hallways in a fog of grief. Skye had been ripped from the team, and now she was gone. She was gone forever.

He paid no attention to where he was going. He didn't care, there was nowhere to go. Skye was gone and now he didn't care about anything else. Nothing at all.

He kept walking and the fog increased. Nothing mattered at the moment, he didn't care about anything. The grief he felt was completely overwhelming.

A figure approached from behind him, but he didn't notice until the person spoke. "Grant?"

Ward spun around in fear and in shock. "No, it can't be. You're _dead_." he whispered. "This is impossible."

Skye was there in her hospital gown, looking alive and well. She cocked her head, "Um, no I'm not dead. Are you crazy?"

"I might as well be." Ward replied. "But they said you _died._ You bled out."

Skye shook her head, "Um no, I didn't. I just woke up here. I don't know why I'm here. I woke up and walked out of that room."

"You were shot, protecting Coulson. You were shot _right in the heart_, Skye. You shouldn't be alive."

She smiled, "But I am."

Ward's lip quivered and he ran over to her and caught her in his arms. "Don't ever do that again. Don't leave me."

Skye was stunned by Ward's actions. "Don't worry, I won't. And it looks like T-1000 _does _have a heart."

* * *

Coulson and the three agents dashed down the hallway, not knowing where to go.

"What do we do?" Simmons asked.

"We look." Coulson replied. "Someone could've taken her for some odd reason or she's somehow alive. We have to look."

Fitz stopped and stared down a side hallway, "Uh, ah, um, uh, look." he stammered. He was clearly surprised by something. He pointed a shaky finger down the hallway.

The others stopped and looked down the hallway.

"The Hell?" Coulson asked. "Ward, and is that _Skye_? Holy crap, it is." He continued down the hallway followed by the others.

As they got closer, Skye turned around and smiled.

They stopped.

"H-How?" Coulson stammered. "You were dead and now you're here. I-I don't understand. How are you alive?"

Skye shook her head, "I really don't know. I woke up and I was here. I got up and walked out of that room."

Simmons ran over and gave her a hug, "I was scared that you were gone forever."

"I'm not."

Coulson smiled, "I have no clue how, but you're alive and well. And that's all that matters."

May smiled at her.

Fitz meekly smiled as well.

The team was glad that she was alive. But she _did _die. She completely flatlined. Something had brought her back, and there was no telling what that was.

-END-

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. I know I said that it was a short oneshot, but people wanted the team's reactions. So I quickly wrote another chapter. I don't even know what her powers could possibly be, but I'm think something mental like being psychic or telekinetic. But when I make a theory, AoS takes it in another direction. I didn't expect Coulson's or Skye's reveal. I try to be careful when making theories. Thanks for reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


End file.
